Currently available high precision linear actuators for controlling motion are expensive to produce and procure primarily due to the cost of the precision components from which such devices are manufactured. Stepper motors are often used as components of linear actuators because their low cost, their discrete and controllable translation steps and their ability to hold a position against small force. However, linear actuators using stepper motors have typically been limited in performance with regard precise repeatability due to excessive play and backlash in the components of the stepper motor and actuator assembly. Specifically, when a typical linear actuator utilizing a stepper motor is stopped then started, or reversed in direction, there is some play between external splined shaft and the internal splined boss, causing some hysteresis of motion as the spline shaft takes up the clearance. This play or backlash usually and resulting hysteresis of motion results in a lack or repeatability of position and lack of overall precision. What has been needed is a low cost linear actuator having a high degree of precision with regard to repeatability of position and movement. What has also been needed is a controller for a linear actuator that is versatile, simple and intuitive to use.